Knocking on Heavens Door
by Detonare
Summary: AU - Chaos rules in Heaven, where God for the first time finds himself unable to do anything about it. He sends Mortimer down to Earth, to get the only two boys capable of saving the day. But what happens, when he brings the wrong guys with him back?
1. Plans

**A/N: **Hey everybody! This is a new story, that I've begun. Just know, that I've really put time and effort into this one, and I hope that you will like it.

**Warnings: **Some bad language, but I try to keep it clean. This story takes place mostly in Heaven, so I just want to inform you, that this story is made from my own personal view of Heaven. I've also made my own interpretation of God. He is a character too, so if you get offended or anything, just tell me. I just wanted to let you know about it before I begin.

**Pairings: **Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou

**Full Summary: **There is chaos in Heaven. The Orb of Light has been stolen, and the citizens of Heaven can't do anything about it. Drastic measures needs to be taken, so they decide to take a dangerous risk. God has had his eyes on two guys living their normal lives down on the earth. These two boys are the typical good guys, helping anyone in need of their services. There is only one way. They need to be brought to Heaven. But one giant mistake is about to be made, when Mortimer brings the wrong guys with him back. What will happen, when the whole universe is in the bloody and filthy hands of the two highly advanced criminals, Marik and Bakura?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own the original characters. One thing I do own is the plot and several small characters. (I do not own God, just his personality) Or something like that ..  
Also, the title is from Guns N' Roses - Knocking on Heavens Door.

* * *

**Knocking On Heaven's door**

**1. Plans**

Bakura and Marik were strolling down the streets a Thursday evening, where the City of Domino truly came alive. The streets were full of lovers holding hands looking at the giant bright moon above them. The windows of numerous shops around the city were glowing with lamps shaped like hearts, and white doves circling around the items in the shops.

"I've never really understood this crap," Marik says as they walk past a couple kissing in the glow of the lamps.  
"Me neither," Bakura said with a disgusted expression on his face. "I think, I'm going to throw up."

With that said, they hurried to the docks to the secret location. But even though the docks were only one mile away, they were having a difficult time getting there. When they finally had reached the end of city, Bakura had already kicked two lovers out of the way and banged two kissing guys' heads together with a loud crack.  
"I hate to brake it to you, but that is gross", he said and ran away with Marik by his side. Marik too had to separate a couple who were in the middle of swapping spit. "Do us all a favor and stop showing affection in public. You are scarring away the tourists", he said and ran to catch up on Bakura, who was giving him the thumps up about a hundred meters away.

"That'll teach them!" Bakura laughed as he turned around with Marik running just behind him. They ran through a small side-way between two tall buildings. The path was narrow and especially Marikhad limited space to his availability. Bakura on the other hand was thinner and more flexible, and he didn't have the biggest difficulties getting through the pass way.

"And why are we running this way?" Marik panted.  
"Because this is the fastest way, and we don't want the cops chasing us, do we?"

Marik couldn't argue with that. Even though the police wasn't that busy tonight, the two of them wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. He sure wouldn't have the police officers running in his heels again. Besides, they were almost there.

They turned left at a small passage, and in the distance they could hear the waves banging into the giant rocks by the wharf. The secret room was a small, abandoned warehouse with view over the ocean, which was stretching as long as the eye could see.  
They had found it, while hiding from the police last year. Since then, they both had found some kind of security within these four walls. And they decided to make it their place.

One couch and an old armchair were placed in the middle of the room, while a small table was placed in the left corner. A giant painting was adorning the one wall, but it was dusty and not recognizable. The wooden frame was splintering in the corners and half the picture was broken due to old water damage. The two boys had never removed it, even though Bakura hated it. Marik didn't care about it, and Bakura could take it down, if he wanted to. He had just not done it yet, somehow he couldn't.

"You know, there is tons of water right outside. You could just dump it to the bottom of the ocean. No one would ever miss it," Marik said, when he saw Bakura looking at the crumpled, brown paper once again.

"I know. Don't think, that I haven't thought of it."

Marik nodded and went towards the chair. The green fabric was getting darker and darker due to the moist dripping from the ceiling. Marik didn't care, as he bounced slightly up and down a couple of times, before it settled.

"What do you think, the picture represents?" Bakura asked while he was touching the worn paper with his fingertips. He had small furrows in his forehead, wondering for the hundredth time, what it was about the painting that made him feel drawn towards it.

"It is probably just some kind of old fisherman. Come over here, and we can make our plans for tonight. What do you say?"

"I hate that picture! Let's burn it tomorrow," Bakura said as he dropped down on the length of the couch.

"Okay, if we want to make this work, we need to have the perfect plan," Marik started looking at Bakura for some kind of hints. "You have an idea?"

"Well, it's about five miles away from here, and we got no car. We could easily run over there, but we would have a difficult time getting back with the goods if the alarm sets off."

"How can you be sure that there is an alarm?" Marik asked while he was looking for his gun in between the cushions of the chair.

"Of course there are alarms! We have to trick them, if we want to see tomorrow."

Marik and Bakura knew that because of Valentine's Day, the security wasn't as strict as it was on other days. The usual night guards almost all had wives running around at home, and because of the special day, they had traded their shifts. Now it was the single, depressed guys who had taken their place.  
The day guards were more relaxed and lazier than the guards, who worked at night. Because of the robberies, which usually were performed at nighttime, they had all the reasons to drink a beer and relax, even though their shift started two hours ago. There was one guard though, who Marik and Bakura had made an acquaintance with about half a year ago, where they first attempted to make a brake-in at the mansion. One guard who stood out from the rest. His name was Rick, and he was usually a day guard. He had no girlfriend, no wife.. They were sure, that he'd be there that evening.

"Okay, then we'll steal a car?"

Marik had found his gun, and he begun searching for some ammunition. He wasn't paying much attention to Bakura's plan, but he was use to that. Marik was barely listening with half an ear. Bakura gave up and lie down with his hands on the back of his head.

"What about we just go where the night takes us?" Bakura asked while looking at the small drops falling down from the ceiling.

"Let's do that," Marik agreed.

So the next hour or so, the boys were getting things ready for their brake-in.  
They both had their 9 mm. semi-automatic pistols and their knives in their pockets, when they ran down the streets in the inner city. The time was now 21.30, and most of the people were lying in their beds "cooking up some love". The streets were almost empty besides for some rarely passing cars. A stray dog was walking through the alleys looking for the nightly meal.

The rats doesn't stand a chance against the city's cruel way of nature. At nighttime, it is the cats and dogs, who are in charge. The night belongs to the strays.

One by one, the lights in the buildings were turned off, and soon only the streetlights were showing the way towards the mansion. The skilled feet of the two boys were quick and silent as the night. Not a sound was made, when Marik and Bakura was running past the cars parked in the side of the road.

"How about that motorcycle?" Marik asked and gestured towards the black bike standing in the side of the road.

Bakura stopped to inspect it. The bike was big enough to fit the two of them, and Marik hoped, that Bakura would hop on the bike, so they could drive the last bit. He was getting tired from all the running.

"It's locked, but that is no problem. You have magic fingers, when cracking codes" Marik said while Bakura was working his magic with the bike.

"That is exactly… what I have," Bakura said just as the bike started making the characteristic engine sounds.

"I knew, you could do it!" Marik almost yelled in relief and jumped onto the bike. "I'm driving."

Marik loved the big machines and just to make Marik happy, he jumped up behind him as the wheels started spinning.

Marik didn't know the way, but Bakura did. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea letting Marik drive, because Bakura was having a hard time making him turn the right corners. Eventually Bakura found a great method. He would just poke Marik at the left or right shoulder depending on which way he should drive.

Just in the outskirts of the big city, the mansion was towering up into the dark blue sky. It looked like some kind of haunted house with the moon showing every curve and casting shadows down the walls. The whole mansion was surrounded by two large fences. The first was a 3 meter high fence with barbed wire going across the fence on two places. On top and in the middle. It was curled up several places, ready to pierce the flesh letting drops of red blood emerge when touched. It was to make sure, that no man would get in there by accident or in drunkenness. Animals would also be kept away.  
If you were so lucky to get past the first fence, you would soon be met by a taller, but simpler obstacle. The next fence was about 5 meters tall, but with no visible measures taken. It looked like an ordinary steel fence for the naked eye.

They stopped the bike close to the gates in case they would need a quick escape. Bakura jumped off the bike and went up to the first fence. He examined it, carefully touching the spikes with the tip of his finger. A small red drop of blood emerged at the tip of his index finger. This was going to be tough to get through.

"If you stay here, I'll go in and find the money," Bakura said turning around to see Marik who nodded in agreement.

There was no way they both could get through the fences. Bakura needed help to get through the first one. He would probably be able to get past the taller fence by himself.

Marik jumped off the bike and went over beside Bakura. He looked from the spikes to Bakura wondering if Bakura could get over the fence unharmed even with his help.

"Are you sure about this?" Marik asked wondering if this was too much for Bakura to handle by himself. "I can come with you, if you want. I'm sure that we can find a way."

"Don't be such a sissy. You are embarrassing."

Marik smiled. But that didn't change the fact that only one could get through, and they both knew it.

Marik bended his knees, so that Bakura had a chance of standing on his wide shoulders. The wire was sticking into Bakura's hands, when Marik slowly stood up in his full height. Just to be sure, Marik's hands were closed around his friend's ankles to prevent him from falling.

Bakura was now, with his new height, about 70 cm. taller than the fence. So he was able to get his right foot on top of the fence, but still under the barbed wire, while Marik was struggling to keep the balance. It was difficult to find the right position, but after a couple of minutes, Bakura was ready to take the jump.

"I'm counting down from three, and when I hit zero, I'll try jump, okay?"

"I'm ready," Marik said preparing himself for the blow.

"Three.. Two.. One.."

And the next second, Bakura pressed Marik towards the earth making himself fly about over the barbed wire, but not totally without damages. He landed on all fours just between the two enclosures. His right pants legs had tore and a small red line was beginning to form on the side of his shinbone.

"What are you doing down there?" Bakura asked when he saw that Marik was laying flat on his back just outside the fence.

"What do you think? You pushed me down here!"

"You should be able to take bigger impacts, dude," Bakura smiled as he turned around to take a look at the next obstacle.

There were no wires going through the fist sized holes, but you couldn't be sure about which safety measures Kaiba had installed. The fingertips were slowly led to the steel wire shaking a bit. Bakura's reflexes were fully awakened, ready to retreat the hand in case of an electric shock, but nothing happened, when the skin touched the shiny surface.

"Hey, what do you say? It's just a normal steel fence.. That doesn't look like something Kaiba would use as security," Bakura said, looking at the mansion which was bathed in blue darkness.

"What difference does it make?" Marik asked impatiently dusting himself off.

"Probably nothing," was the slightly insecure answer when Bakura started climbing the fence.

He couldn't help but feel, that this wasn't as easy as it seemed. Why is there no electricity going through? And why are the holes that big? It is easy getting your hands and feet through getting a good grip.

As Bakura swung his left leg over the top of the fence, he sat looking for more potential traps or security. When he didn't see anything, he jumped to the ground making the fence vibrate and produce a small metallic noise.

"Would you hurry up? I would like to go back.. tonight if that is possible," Marik yelled when Bakura was almost at the entrence.

Bakura was about to turn around to put Marik in his place, when he heard the guards coming from his left side, the right side of the mansion.

"_I knew it. A trap!," _Bakura thought. He had to think quick.  
Marik too was suddenly in quite a hurry, and ran away hiding behind the big bush just outside the two fences. He could just hope that Bakura would be all right.

Bakura on the other hand, had no time to think about whether or not Marik would get away safely, so he grabbed his gun and pressed himself against the front wall.  
Not that far away from him, in the left corner of the mansion, there was a rather large dent in the wall originally intended for a small statue. If he just had the time to get there before the guards would turn up at the other corner.  
It was a long shot, but he had to try, so he sprinted towards the corner, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly have to feel a bullet in between his ribs.  
He ran so fast, that his legs started hurting, and just as he swung himself into the dent, he heard the guards coming around the corner.

"The cameras showed them sneaking in from over there" a big bald guard with a Rottweiler in a leash, said to his partner while pointing at the place, where the bike was standing.

"You go over there, and check the bike for ID and license plate, to see if we can figure out who these guys are," Rick, the familiar tough guard ordered. Rick too was keeping an aggressive snarling Rottweiler in his right hand, and a flashlight in the left.

While the one guard was running towards the place, where Marik probably was hiding, Bakura used his opportunity to carefully look around the corner. Rick was silently walking towards the left corner of the inner fence, and Bakura only saw the back of Rick and the wagging tail of the barely visible dog.

While Bakura was taking his time figuring out how to make it past the guards, he heard the familiar sound of a gun getting fired. It was either the guard or Marik, who had pulled the trigger, and Bakura wasn't thinking, when he stepped out into the open and fired a shot at Rick.  
The bullet goes straight into the back head, and he collapses onto his stomach. When the heart is no longer throbbing, and the breathing isstopped, Rick's hand loosens its grip. With the new-found freedom, the Rottweiler breaks loose.

Bakura could hear Rick's dog barking from the corner, and only the red eyes was showing the location of the beast. Then the dog makes a jump running straight towards the trapped Bakura. Somewhere from the right, the other dog had heard the barks from where Bakura was trapped just outside the dent. It was now gladly offering its assistance with bringing him to the ground.

The dogs were coming from both sides, and just as Rick's dog was making the final jump with front paws and teeth hanging out into the air, Bakura fired a shot going straight into the chest of the now complaining dog.

Just as the bullet was released from the barrel, Bakura felt a strong set of teeth digging into his right arm. Bakura was overpowered by the weight of the beast, who was standing on top of his chest. The claws were scratching Bakura's shirt open making cuts into the white sensitive skin.

A loud bang was heard from where the other guard was searching for Marik, and the sound of fast footsteps were banging against the dirt. The lifeless figure, who earlier was a vicious Rottweiler, was collapsing on top of Bakura's torn chest with the wet pink tongue sticking out.

"Are you all right?" Marik asked when he reached the lying figure.

Bakura was bleeding from three holes filling up with blood in his right forearm. It hurt like Hell, but he wasn't about to complain. He didn't like seeming weak.

"Yeah, I'm all right," was the answer.

To get inside, they needed the keys for the mansion and Marik ran over to the dead figure, who just minutes ago had been Rick. A set of keys were hanging in the side of the black uniform pants, and Marik pulled them out.

Bakura, who's skin had become a mixture of white and red, had managed to stand up. He was walking slowly towards the entrance, with his right hand slightly pressed on to his stomach.

His eyes drifted upon Marik, who was walking fast towards him with the keys in his hands smiling. When Marik walked into the moonlight on the lawn, Bakura could see that Marik too had gotten a couple of scratches. Mostly on his fingers and arms. But small cuts in his face as well.

When Marik reached Bakura, he happily waved the keys back and forth in front of Bakura, who couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you want to open the door your honor?" Marik happily said.

"Ladies first," Bakura gestured.

So they started their journey into the giant labyrinth of hallways and doors inside the mansion.  
Little did they know that in one of the highest rooms a shadow had been watching the battle between the guards and the intruders with much interest.

"I'm not a lady," was the last thing said when the doors closed behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. I've tried to make it an interesting first chapter, just so you wouldn't be bored to death. Tell me, if you like it :p

Peace Out :)


	2. The Break

**A/N: **Hey again. There's nothing more to say. I just wanted to post the next chapter, just to get it started right.

**Warnings: **Character deaths

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

  
2. The Break**

"How did you get in?" Bakura wanted to know, because of the trouble he had had.

"Well, I climbed over the fences of course!" Marik said like it was obvious.

"You climbed over them by yourself?"

"I was originally hiding in the bushes, when I heard the guards coming. I thought that you might need some help taking care of them, so I ran to the other side of the mansion, where I put all of my strength in climbing them."

"I could have taken care of them myself," Bakura defended himself.

"Of course you could."

He could keep fooling himself into eternity. That he didn't need help of any kind. But the fact was that Marik had helped him with the fences and the guards. Marik had saved his life. He could just have run away, but he didn't. He could just as well face it.

"Well, I owe you Marik," he faintly whispered. That was all, he could say, and he knew that Marik would understand. And he did. Marik knew how hard it was for him to be nice.

"Don't worry about it. You would be surprised to know how much you can do when under pressure."

When Marik looked at Bakura to see if he would respond, he wasn't looking that good. Blood was dripping of his right arm, making prints all over the nice carpet, so Marik grabbed the end of his purple cloak and the pocketknife he always carried with him. In one cut, he made a shred about as big as a scarf, and quickly put his knife into the familiar place once again.

"Stop, Bakura. We need to do something with those bite marks," he said and put his hand on Bakura's shoulder to prevent him from walking any further.

"No, I'll be fine," Bakura stated and pushed Marik's hand down using his left arm.

"No, you are not. Now stand still for fucks sake!" Marik ordered and Bakura stopped.

"Okay, but only because it is leaving marks for the guards to follow," Bakura sighed. He didn't like being vulnerable.

Marik packed the wound in several layers of cloth to stop the bleeding before Bakura would start to hallucinate due to the blood loss. You couldn't do much about the scratching marks, they weren't that deep and the blood was already beginning to coagulate.

Marik put his scarred hands into his right pocket pulling out a map over the entire mansion.  
Marik was the connection-guy. He was the person who could get you practically everything, because he always knew people, who knew people, who could get it.  
For example, Marik's cousin, Elise, was very close to Kaiba. It was with her help that he had gotten his hands on the map. Unfortunately, she passed away about two years ago.

"He is keeping his money very close to him all of the time. And where is he all the time?" Marik asked, looking at Bakura.

"His main office," Bakura thought out loud.

Bakura noticed several small cameras in the corners, when they walked inside the labyrinth of doors and walls. The small green button was glowing. The cameras were on, but why hadn't Kaiba's guards stormed out from every direction to get them? _He is following us like rats in a mace_.

They slowly walked past doors with small inscriptions on them. "Mokuba's Castle" one of them said. Well, they didn't want to wake _him _up. He would probably call for assistance right away, but could you blame him for it? Two strangers were sneaking in at night bleeding all over their wine red carpets. Not that you would notice it anyway.

You'd think that it was easy to find the place, when you were holding a map, but Marik didn't find it very easy. There were no signs on the map, and no real indication of where the different rooms were. It was practically a drawing filled with lines crossing over each other indicating that the house was packed in three floors. Fully marked lines, half marked lines and small dots indicated the three layers of concrete and bricks reaching for the sky.

But they found it, at last. Bakura was relieved, when they were standing in front of the door. There were no signs of any living creatures in the mansion. That itself was telling them, that they weren't alone. It was awfully quiet, the whole house was holding its breath.

The door was right there, mocking them. They knew that this was stupid. This was Kaiba's place. They were stepping into unknown ground, where the alpha male was likely to defend his territory.

Bakura brought his left hand towards the handle, looking at Marik. When he received a nod from the blond, he put his hand in contact with the cold and sterile steel.

"Come in," a voice called from inside the room, before Bakura had even mentally prepared himself to open the door.

Bakura had known it. He could have seen it coming, but he was too naive to stop and think. He looked at Marik, who had a look of confusion glued onto his facial features. _"Should we?"_ he was silently asking.

They had no choice, this wasn't their domain. They'd get the guards in their heels, if they tried to escape now. They had come too long into the mansion to turn around, and they had killed two too many people to save their innocence.

Bakura sighed and turned the handle, getting ready to walk into a certain death. Marik soon followed, not wanting to be alone in the dark hallway.

The room was big, but which room wasn't in this place? There were big red curtains covering half of the giant windows and a desk placed right in front of it. On the desk, a high-tech computer was making silent noises in the room. Ten smaller screens were hanging on the wall to the right, showing pictures of the whole mansion from different angles.  
But it was not the desk, nor the computer, which was blocking the beautiful view over the city with the moon glowing above it. No, a large chair was placed just behind the wooden desk, turned around for the backside to be shown. By the way the chair was turning left and right in small movements, you would conclude, that there was someone sitting in it.

"I knew, that you would find the right room eventually," Kaiba said and turned the chair around in a quick flowing motion. He placed his elbows onto the desk, while folding his hands looking intensely at the intruders with his cold blue eyes.

"You know.. we had a map," Marik stated just to point out, that they'd eventually find it anyway. Who can't read a map?

"I see. But you still managed to go into two of the wrong rooms, before you found it," Kaiba said coldly, looking at the map in between Marik's hands.

"Well, Marik was looking at it upside down, so -.."

Bakura tried to talk, but because of the pain, he decided that it was best for him to shut up.

"The doors said "Bathroom" and "High Voltage," Kaiba pointed out. "How could you think that I was spending my nights in the bathroom?"

"You are so unpredictable, that you could have been inside the rooms. We had to check."

"And what did that get you?" Kaiba asked the blond.

"An even cooler hairstyle," Marik said touching his static hair.

"Let me get this straight…" Kaiba looked at Marik, then at Bakura. "You break into my private property and kill two of my guards and their dogs?"

"Well, when you put it that way.." Marik said and raised his shoulders slightly.

"I've seen you on my cameras ever since you got here. I saw you when you climbed the fences, which I probably have to give a small update."

"More like a big update," Bakura mumbled, but Kaiba didn't hear. He was too excited with keeping the boys cornered.

He looked at Bakura. "That was some brutal wounds, you've got there," he pointed out when he saw Bakura's right arm with the bloodstained cloth around it.  
"Those were some good dogs, you killed there. Never afraid to take the first bite," he smiled flashing his white teeth.

"Well, what would you have done, if a mad dog was tasting your arm?" Bakura defended himself even though it took away his breath.

"No, I wouldn't have shot them. Because they are my dogs, you see. And they don't attack people like me," Kaiba said standing up slowly. He then walked up to a drawer in the right side of the room just below the glowing screens, and took out a small gun. He then went to the big window and watched the small apartment's downtown.

"And where have you gotten the map? There is only one copy, and I know who I gave it to," he then said with slightly confused look on his face.

"Remember Elise?" Marik asked suddenly feeling superior. Why is it that the bad guys always crave for revealing their plans? They want the victims to know how smart they have been planning the crime. Marik was no exception.

"Of course I do! Because it was her, I gave the map!"

"Yeah, she is my cousin. Or.. she _was _my cousin," Marik continued his speech reaching down his pocket to get a grip on his gun. "Too bad, that she passed away, wasn't it? I know that you too were really close," he smiled.

Kaiba clenched his jaw and tightened the grip around his gun. Marik was really enjoying the attention he was getting from the before so cocky CEO.

"How didn't you come to her funeral? I know, that she would have liked it," Marik winked at Kaiba, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"I had work to do!" Kaiba shouted aiming at Mariks forehead. He didn't seem to care, because even though Kaiba had pulled a gun at his face, Marik was having the upper hand.

"Oh, I don't blame you. I didn't go either," Marik stated as he stepped closer towards the barrel. "I saw a ring on her finger the day she died. Oh yeah, you were getting married the next month, right?"

For the first time, Kaiba had nothing to say. His eyes drifted towards Marik's right hand clenched inside the pocket. _Oh I know what you're planning to do.._

"I loved her, and you know it. But you had to ruin my life by killing her, right? That was your plan all along. Don't think, that I haven't figured it out," Kaiba hissed at Marik who just smiled even more.

While Marik and Kaiba was exchanging threats and insults, Bakura had grabbed his gun and started to slowly move along the right wall to get behind Kaiba. He made sure to be out of the visual field of the verbally fighting rivals. If only Marik could stall Kaiba a little longer.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. She was standing in my gun range, when I fired. It was her own fault, that she got shot," Marik defended himself his hands slightly raised.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE AIMING AT HER!" Kaiba yelled, when Marik brought him over the edge and loaded the gun ready to shoot. "IN AN ALLEY!!"

"No, I was aiming at the small ladybug at her shirt."

Right behind Kaiba, the familiar sound of a weapon being charged, filled the room. Bakura was breathing heavily behind Kaiba, his gun aimed at Kaiba's back head. When Marik heard the ticking sound, he too pulled his gun out of his pocket.

For a minute or two, the three guys was just standing, Marik and Kaiba looking at each other and Bakura behind Kaiba looking at both of them. They were each waiting for the other to make the first move.

For two seconds, Marik took his eyes of Kaiba, looking at Bakura for any sign of what they would do. If Marik fired, there was a risk that the bullet would make its way through Kaiba and straight into his friend, who was standing right behind him. No one dared to move.  
Those seconds, where Marik lost his focus, was all Kaiba needed. He bend slightly down and fired the trigger at Marik, hitting him right in the chest sending Marik backwards into the wall. While Bakura was realizing what had just happened, Kaiba had turned around and was now pointing his gun straight at the wounded Bakura, whose eyes were glowing with hatred.

"You err.. you just shot my friend," Bakura smiled blinking a couple of times.

"It looks like it," Kaiba said as if he hadn't just played God and claimed a life. Even though Marik wasn't the best guy in the world and God probably would have removed him from play one of the next days, it wasn't his time yet.

"Well, I intend to make you pay your own blood for that."

Behind the two of them, Marik was gasping for air, holding his right hand onto the wound to make the blood flow stop, but the red stain on the carpet was still getting bigger and bigger.

"Kill that bitch," Marik said as he drifted into the world beyond, trusting Bakura to take Kaiba out.

Kaiba hadn't blinked, still holding the gun towards Bakura. If Bakura made the first move, he would probably hit his target, but in the same time, he would take a hit too.

_What if I survive? _Bakura thought. _What am I going to do? Marik is gone anyway._

If Bakura was so lucky to survive this, what was he going to do? When Marik is no more, and he was surrounded by thick walls inside Kaiba's mansion, there would be no way out. He would be caught eventually. You don't live that long, when you have Kaiba's henchmen following you where ever you go.

Maybe he should just give up? There would be plenty of things to do in Hell, anyway. It couldn't be worse than living in this world. He made up his mind.

"That Elise was a good fuck," Bakura said and flashed his small fangs. That send Kaiba over the edge, and a loud crack filled the mansion, followed by the sound a body hitting the ground, sending small vibrations out into the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I really hope you did, because I like writing it. Ha ha, I've just killed them!

'Till next time :p


	3. The Welcome

**A/N: **Hello once again! I couldn't wait, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. :)

**Warnings: **No particular warning. This is a fairly clean chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did.. I would be rich.

* * *

**3. The Welcome**

Bakura didn't feel any pain. The bullet had done its job and made it quick and painless, to both Bakura's and Kaiba's pleasure. The last thing Bakura saw, was the rage in Kaiba's eyes and the room, which started blurring. Then everything went white.

When Bakura opened his eyes once more, he hadn't expected the sight that met his eyes.  
He was surrounded by a close white fog, and every now and then, a small bird would fly right past him. Just before him, a giant up escalator was blocking his further view. It looked like, the escalator was made from pure gold, and the shiny surface pierced right through his eyes and into his skull.

He stood completely still for several minutes, trying to think of a logical explanation.

"This is just a weird dream. It must be something, I have eaten," he thought out loud. That was the only thing, he could come up with.

If he didn't know better, he would say, that he was standing on clouds. As he squatted, he tried to touch the blurry surface. He moved his right arm downwards and noticed the cloth wrapped around his forearm. Immediately as he noticed the blood, a painful sting went through the nerves in the wounded arm. It came as a shock to him, and he was close to passing out. But just as quickly as the pain had come, just as quickly it faded away again, leaving Bakura with his head bowed towards his chest.  
He opened his eyes, looking at his feet. The pain was gone, as had he never felt it. But he knew that he had.  
As he touched the surface, he didn't feel any blocking. It felt like his hand were going straight through the fog, even though it had long passed his feet. _Oh God, what is this place?_

He closed his eyes once more, stood up straight and reopened them. Nothing had changed.

The escalator was about 10 meters away from him, shining through the white mess. With every step he took, his foot met a hard surface. _Didn't my hand just… move through the floor?_

"I'm getting crazier and crazier by the minute," he said as he touched the side of the escalator. He went to the back of it, investing every corner. Behind it, it seemed like the fog was stretching for miles. He had no idea how far he could see. It could be several kilometers.

He took another step and suddenly his feet met a hard wall, and he retreated his hurt foot. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to cry out in pain, but he quickly closed it again, clenching his jaw.  
"I never scream," he said and moved his hands towards the wall 2 meters behind the escalator, which his left foot had just collided with. "For a dream, this sure feels real."

It definitely was a wall. It was impossible to penetrate. The white fog was all over the wall, making it seem that the entire world had gone white into eternity.  
"It must be 3D," he silently laughed.

Now he knew that he was just standing in a small room filled with fake white smoke.  
He just couldn't explain the fact, that his hand had gone through the floor though. He must have lost his mind.

"It feels like my nails were just pushed into my toes," he said as he hesitantly put his foot on the first stair thread.

The slow movement was calming. He could hear the small birds flapping their wings to the soothing sound of the wind. A noise in the distance seemed to come closer and closer, and the characteristic noise got louder by the second. Suddenly the nose of a giant plane emerged from the white fog from the right. It went straight into the escalator right before him only to come out on the other side.

"Okay, what just happened?" Bakura asked himself with his heart pumping blood around his body in a rather fast pace. "Was that a plane?"

It had only been there for a second or too, traveling with incredible speed. Despite that, it seemed like Bakura had seen it in slow-motion. He saw the red tip of the plane, and he saw the pilot sitting relaxed with his feet on top of the dashboard. He even saw several of the passengers eating peanuts and a sleeping man resting his head on the glass. The stewardess was walking calmly through the plane while checking up on people with sickness printed into their eyes, and the small kid screaming.

It almost felt like he could stretch his arm and touch the engines on the wings, but he didn't. He just stood paralyzed, as the stairs carried him further upwards. He shook his head, and came back to his senses.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE FLYING! I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD, YOU KNOW!" he shouted at the plane, but it was already gone. "Damn pilots."

Soon he felt the fog disappear and his breathing started to ease. Now, everything was much clearer, and the sight that met his eyes was stunningly beautiful. The blue sky was clear and the giant earth below him was green, brown and blue, just as it had always been, but now it was much more real to him.

"Bet I can see my home from up here," he said and looked down.

Everything was white and blue like a dream. Maybe this was not just a small room?  
He turned to look up to see where the escalator was taking him, getting more and more impatient.  
So he put one foot in front of the other and started to walk up the moving stairs. In this way he was getting up twice as fast. It seemed like, he was trying to go up, on a down escalator, and he didn't get anywhere. It felt like he was walking for miles and miles.

In the distance he saw a silhouette sitting on one of the steps with the right elbow resting on one knee supporting the head. As he got closer, he could make out the large pointy hair, and the familiar lazy posture. _Marik?_

As Bakura came closer, Marik stood up. His eyes tried to focus on the figure approaching him. Bakura was coming closer in a quick pace, because of the strength he put into climbing the stairs. He needed to get close enough to see, if he was right.

It definitely was Marik, as he stood up in his full height. He came close enough to see the scars and scratches on Marik's worn down face. Maybe it wasn't a dream?

As Marik saw Bakura clearer, a small smile showed on his face. Maybe he had been shot and was now being in a place he didn't know, but at least he wasn't alone.

"Know where we are?" Bakura asked, hoping that Marik would say some magic words and make him wake up, away from this weird world.

"Am I good at math?" Marik asked out of the blue looking with big and strange eyes at Bakura, who was just even more confused than before.

"No," Bakura said after a while. Marik stunk at math. He dropped out of school after the seventh grade. Bakura had made it a little longer. As Bakura finished his exams in the ninth grade, he decided to follow suit and drop out. He didn't pass his French exam, anyway.

"Then that's your answer."

Bakura nodded, smiling a bit.  
"That's my joke," he said, as he sat down to rest his legs. It had been rough to walk up the giant steps, and his arm was acting up again.

After a while with nothing said, Marik sat down beside Bakura. The steps were wide enough for three people to sit there, so Marik had plenty of space for his larger body. Bakura, who didn't take up a lot of the space, was sitting leaned forward with his arms around his curled up knees. He found, that was the most painless posture.

"Hey, I see the end," Marik said, as he turned his head for the twentieth time.

"Finally!" Bakura shouted, and stood up once more. "Let's walk for it."

Marik stood up, and started power walking up the stairs. Bakura, who had just spend a great deal of his strength on getting to Marik, slowly followed behind him, hoping that everything soon would be back to normal.

In a matter of minutes, they had both reached the top.  
"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Marik asked when he saw the massive construction.

Bakura shook his head slowly, not answering in words.  
A giant wall was stretching out into the white mess. Bakura would have sworn that it was at least double the size of the Great Wall in China. But then again, he had never actually seen the wall, besides the pictures in his old geography book.

The giant gate was looking at least 10 meters tall from where they were standing. It was beautifully decorated with small angles and harps. A shining sun was cut out into the gold, making the gate seem almost divine.

A large building about half the height of the wall was placed just to the left of the gate. The grey walls of the building were stretching about hundred meters into the horizon. If there had been a horizon, that is.  
A couple of large windows were placed with every tenth meter or so, making the building even uglier than it already was.  
Even though it wasn't nearly as tall as the shiny rocks, in which it was placed against, it was still double the size of Bakura and Marik on top of each other.

"That is a long frigging building," Marik said as he followed the length of the bricks with his eyes.

The building looked completely out of place, and it seemed to ruin the beautiful sight with its grey stone walls and the ugly brown roof. It didn't look like it really belonged there.

Curious as Marik was, he started to walk towards the wooden door. Bakura soon followed, looking at the scenario with a skeptic attitude. This wasn't real, why even bother doing anything?

Bakura stood lazily in the background, while Marik went up to the enormous front door. A green button was placed on the wall by the normal sized handle, which made the door look bizarre.

Marik was fighting an internal battle. Should he ring it? Bakura, who had watched him in silence, went up beside him and rang the doorbell, without Marik could even flinch.

A painful scream filled the whole place, making both of the boys hold their ears. It sounded like a woman was being cut into pieces, just on the other side of the door. The sound pierced through the air, making a small bird fall down at the doorstep seemingly not breathing.

"What the..- that is the most unusual doorbell, I have ever heard," Bakura started, but he was interrupted by a freaked out Marik.

"Why did you do that?"  
Marik asked him looking almost scared at Bakura.

"You seemed to take a lot of time doing it, so I did it for you. Is it such a big deal?" Bakura asked as he leaned up against the dry and hard wall.

"You don't know, what the fuck is in there!" Marik suddenly shouted.

"What? This isn't Hans and Greta. You are going to be alright."

"It could be! You don't know. What if...-"

A loud crash was heard from inside the house, followed by a dry hissing sound.  
The door sled open, leaving the two criminals speechless. There was nobody in there, or at least, not a human. The slippery looking body was curling around a sofa and into the next room. The olive-green scales were moving ever so slightly, making the darker and black scales stand out in a specific pattern.  
The next second, a large snake rose towards the ceiling from behind the door.

"You are late, you were supposed to be here two hours ago," it hissed as it slipped inside the house once more only to return with a large stack of papers in its mouth.

"Would you mind giving me that pencil over there?" the snake asked Marik and gestured towards a wooden table in the other side of the room.

Marik, who was speechless, just stood watching the split tongue slipping in and out of the snake's mouth. The large yellow eyes were investigating every inch of him, as he stood in the door looking at the giant creature like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It is right there," the snake repeated, thinking that Marik hadn't heard him. When Marik didn't respond, he looked confused at Bakura.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Bakura was asked by the large reptile.

"He just isn't used to see snakes of your size," he answered, as he went past the snake and into the house. _That was weird. Marik usually likes snakes.  
_A see-through surface came across the eyes of the snake moisturizing the sensitive pupils.

"Take a seat, and then I will cross you off in a minute," the snake said to Bakura still looking at Marik. When he saw, that Marik wasn't about to move, he didn't see any other way around. The large mouth opened up, revealing two giant fangs plastered up against the roof of the mouth. It turned its head sideways, and gently closed his mouth around Marik's chest.

Bakura had turned around, and was now starring with giant eyes at the snake rising towards the ceiling with his best friends trapped inside its strong mouth. _This is a dream.._

"Would you mind putting him down again.. Without spilling saliva in his hair. He is very sensitive about it. Here's your pen," Bakura said as the snake gently placed Marik in the couch.

Marik seemed fine, but why wouldn't he be? It was a fake reality.

The snake's head came dangerously close to Bakura, as he held the pen. He opened his mouth slightly, looking intensely at Bakura.

"Would you mind putting it into my mouth? As you have probably noticed, I have no arms," the snake hissed rather annoyed.

Bakura placed the pencil into the wet mouth, and the snake closed the scaled lips around it, making Bakura retreat his hand in fear of being bitten.

On the couch, Marik started moving like he was having nightmares, and Bakura had to shake him by the shoulder to try to pull him out of his fantasy.  
The snake was curious about Marik's sudden fuss, so he rose up, looking down at Marik's moving body. That had never happened before. Marik never had bad dreams. He usually was the one giving other people nightmares.  
Nothing Bakura tried woke him up. He tried shaking him, yelling at him, and even slapping him across his face.

"Let me try. I have seen the effect, I cause," the snake whispered, as it moved around the room, making his whole body fit into a circle.  
The most of the body had been hidden in another room, but now Bakura could really see the full extent of the snake. No wonder the house was so long, because even now, Bakura wasn't sure the whole snake could fit in there.  
The snake had a great deal of trouble getting the tail into the room, but it managed to place itself right. It definitely needed a bigger home.

The head of the snake was suddenly very close to Marik's face and the tongue slipped out of its mouth touching Marik slightly on the cheek.  
The tail was hanging a meter over Marik's face, but Marik didn't move. He just lay stiffly on the couch, while Bakura wondered if Marik really had been honest all this time.

The rattle on the tip of the tail, started to move making the characteristic sound of a snake you wouldn't want to get near. The noise got louder and louder, which made Marik tightly close his eyes and hold his ears.

As the rattling stopped, Marik opened his eyes once more, looking at the yellow eyes above him. Bakura could see, that Marik was about to pass out again, so he rose his hand, making a sign for the snake to stop. The snake saw it, and slowly retreated towards the wall.

"Stay with us this time. Nothing is happening! We're in a dream world!" Bakura said with a slightly louder tone than usual. He wanted to make sure, that Marik heard him.

In the corner, the snake thoughtfully nodded to itself.  
"So you're in a dream world?" it whispered, but Bakura was too busy keeping Marik at consciousness to hear it.

The house was quiet as Bakura troubled with calming Marik down. Finally, Marik started to ease his breathing. Bakura could now relax in the comfortable chair standing beside the sofa, finally having convinced Marik about his theory.

"You are not real," Marik said and pointed towards the head of the snake currently lying in the far corner. "This is a dream world."

"You just believe that," the snake said as it made its way closer to the boys. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Gragoth."

"Yeah, but you're not real," Marik said completely calm now, fully convinced that he was deeply asleep in the real world.

"I am very much real. You will soon realize, that this world is just as real as the one you're from."

Bakura was not sure, if this was really real, or his mind was playing tricks on him. Anyway, he couldn't do anything. If this was a dream, all he could do was play along until he would wake up in the real world.

Just as Gragoth was about to tell something, the doorbell rang. The woman started screaming once more, like she had a chainsaw going straight through her. It was horrible, and it felt like she was screaming forever before the door slowly opened.

Coming inside the room, was an orange cat with darker stripes down its back. This cat wasn't regular either. Two fluffy white wings were attached to its back and a small halo floating over its head. The emerald green eyes were in contrast to the reddish fur, which were stretching down its back and ending in a big white spot at the tip of the tail.

Bakura sat in the chair rubbing his temples. How weird could this be? This cat even had a halo, for crying out loud! And wings like an angel lookalike.

"Hello Gragoth. How have you been?" the orange cat asked the snake as if they surely had been friends for eternity. The cat didn't seem to mind, that Gragoth was seventy times larger than itself. The animalistic instinct between hunter and prey had gone missing, and they didn't seem to care.

"I'm fine, thank you. They have just arrived about fifteen minutes ago," Gragoth scaly lips pronounced.

"Late.. again. I tell you, Mortimer is having a harder and harder time getting his job done," the cat said obviously to Gragoth, not bothering whether or not the two boys were even there. "Have you informed them yet?"

"No, I haven't. They were so late, that I haven't even had any time to do so. You have to take care of it."

The cat turned around to look at Bakura who was practically sitting with his head in his own lap. He was obviously getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Okay, we'll take care of it," the cat said, and looked at both the boys sympathetically.  
As both Marik and Bakura looked at the cat, it made a gesture towards the door and turned around walking out onto the white surface.

"Yami! Yugi! Come on, we don't have all day!" the cat yelled before it completely disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.


	4. The Old Man

**A/N: **Hello once again. Here is the next chapter my lovely readers! Hm.. I don't know what I'm supposed to say here. Maybe I should just not say anything.

**Warnings : **No warnings (I am so proud of myself).

**Disclaimer: **I dont.. I repeat, "don't" own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**

* * *

**

**4. The Old Man**

"You two better go with him," Gragoth whispered. "He is not that bad, but there's someone really important waiting for you. You don't want to keep Him waiting."

The two confused boys looked at each other, after which Bakura ran out the door after the cat. "What did you just call me?!" he yelled as he swung around the corner outside, chasing the cat.

Marik sighed as he stood up to follow his disappeared friend. As he ran out the door he looked back one final time, only to see the Gragoth slipping his tongue out silently hissing a sentence Marik couldn't hear. Then the door closed once more, leaving the house standing silently beside the gate.

As Marik came out in the open, he saw the silhouette of Bakura standing by the gate with a small figure standing by his side. As Marik reached them, the cat shushed them both making Bakura get a little annoyed. Marik hadn't noticed though, and he just shrugged seemingly not caring about anything.

Just as Bakurawas about to give the cat a piece of his mind, the cat started talking. It did not look at Marik, neither did it look at Bakura. It just looked straight forward almost chanting the words.

"There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither bond nor free, there is neither male nor female: for ye are all one in Christ ..."

When the last word had left the lips, the huge gate swung open. With a small squeaking sound, the doors opened inwards, revealing the new world in which they had come to.

The first thing their eyes met was a huge castle reaching into the sky in the distance. The castle was surrounded by a moat with a stone bridge linking the castle to the ground on the other side. Around the castle several trees were blooming, and flowers were spread across the huge grassy area to the left.

The cat started walking into the new place, making Marik and Bakura follow it. As the three of them went through the gate, the golden doors immediately closed once more.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's because you are a talking cat, but I don't think that I heard you correctly. What did you just call me?" Bakura asked as patiently as he could. That cat had not just called him Yugi!

"Shush, we don't have the time. I have to inform you about everything before we reach the castle. My name is Max, and I am the helper of the big guy."

"Yeah, and my name is M-.."

"I know your name Yami, and so does the Lord. That is not important right now. Important is, that I inform you about why you are sent up here," Max stated as he turned a corner to the right entering some kind of village. Small houses were placed on each side of the path. All the curtains were pulled down making the village look abandoned. No light were in any of the homes, and no people were walking the small streets.

In spite of birds flying over them as they walked, and the bunnies jumping in the grass, the place looked dead. Not a sound was heard beside from rarely singing birds and their very own feet dragging over the dirt.

"Where are we?" Marik asked as he pulled his hand through the pointy hair. The feeling was different. Even though Marik's hair had a hard look, it had always been smooth as butter. It had always been silky soft, but now it had gone stiff. It had a whole different sensation, making Marik become slightly scared.

"Bakura??" he asked worried. "Is my hair any different from what it usually looks like?"

Bakura turned around not knowing whether or not he should tell the truth. "Yeah, it looks exactly the same way as always," he smiled.

Truth was, that Marik's hair had in fact stiffened due to small amounts of blood and saliva. He just didn't want Marik to know.

Max turned his head looking at them both. "We are in a world different from yours. A world, you will have troubles understanding. We will do our best to make you see, though."

"I can see just fine," Bakura answered. He wasn't going to take orders from a cat with wings!

Max was leading the boys further to the grey castle, and they got closer by the minute. Soon they were standing right before the bridge.

"So, Yami and Yugi? We are now here, and I would advise you to behave properly when you meet Him. Not that I think, you would cause chaos. From what I've heard of you, you seem to be all around good guys."

"Yeah, it's great about the Lord and all. But my name is STILL NOT YU-..."

"Shush! Be quiet, Yugi. It's not meant for the citizens to know, that you have arrived. It is still a secret," Max ordered resulting in Bakura getting angrier.

"Are there even any citizens? This whole place looks abandoned," Marik asked from behind the cat.

"Half of the Lord's angels have scattered all over the area to take a look at the situation. They are making a rapport, if they see anything out of the ordinary. Or if they find her," Max answered Marik, who didn't exactly get any smarter. "The other half of the angels have been given a elixir, temporarily making them fall into a deep sleep. They are soon waking up though. I thought I had given them enough, but you were so late"

Max went quickly and soundless over the bridge. A confused Marik followed him almost as quiet, and Bakura stomped across the bridge making a lot more noise than necessary.

Max turned his head looking at Bakura to silently make him be quiet. Bakura chose to ignore it, as he continued across. Max started once more to almost robotic pronounce a specific sentence which made Marik wonder if he in fact was sane.

"My punishment is greater than I can bear," Max said, and as the gates had opened, so did the door to the castle.

"Why are you saying these things, oh imaginary cat?" Marik asked, thinking that the sentence was out of place.

"These sentences are passwords to the gates. They won't open, unless you pronounce them clearly," Max answered as he jumped over the silvery looking doorstep.

The boys had no choice but to follow. As they entered into a giant hall, the door silently closed again. The hall was highly decorated with two large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were wine red with curved lines in some kind of yellow color making the wall the first thing you would see when entering the room.

"This room is hideous," Bakura said and raised his eyebrows. "How can anyone think that this is beautiful?"

Max looked at Bakura, but he didn't notice. He was way too busy making fun of the small purple candle holders hanging on the walls.

Two stairs were placed in each side of the room. They both curved inwards and in the middle of the room, both of them met in front of another door. The room was partially round making it easier for the stairs to follow the wall.

"Follow me into the throne room, where He will be waiting for you," Max said and quickly began elegantly jumping on top of each thread.

The two boys sighed and started to place each foot on top of yet another stair thread. To be honest, they were already tired of climbing stairs.

"Are we there yet? How about now? Now?" Bakura asked, as he was getting more annoyed. When he got annoyed, he would soon get angry. It was a constant circle of "cause and effect". The one thing would lead to another, and suddenly he would be filled with rage. Sometimes over the smallest things in the world.

Marik on the other hand, was more easily tempered. He was more relaxed, and believe it or not, more able to use his brain. Even though it might not be much, he was the one keeping his cool in sticky situations. Bakura was the smartest, though. He just tended to snap.

Max opened the door with yet another password, which both Marik and Bakura was either too distracted by the small statue in the middle of the room, or too angry to hear.

The door slid open, and a room with hundreds of tables and chairs unfolded. Five tall and thin windows were placed on each side of the long room, for the light to shine in. The whole room was bathed a shiny glow. It looked like an impossible amount of light was coming in from the windows, and the flowers on the tables were moving slightly, even though no wind was passing.

In the end of the room a throne was placed. An old man was sitting in the throne surrounded by an unusual glow. He looked like he was at least 70 years old with a long white beard reaching down to his hip. His white hair was almost as long. It stopped in the middle of his back, making him look like he had lived for decades without cutting his hair.

Max led them through the aisle towards the old man. He didn't smile nor did he blink. He was like stone; like he wasn't alive.

As Marik and Bakura walked in the aisle with tables to each side, the old man moved his arm slightly. If you hadn't seen the movement, you wouldn't have noticed a thing. Marik saw it, though.

When the three of them were standing before the old man, Max bowed his head down to the ground stretching his front legs. The old man nodded towards the cat, and Max stood up on all four once again. He looked at Marik and Bakura, telling them to do the same thing. The cat obviously wanted Bakura as well as Marik to bow before the old white haired man.

"No. I won't do it," Bakura said as he took the hint.

"I must admit this isn't what I'm use to do either. We never bow before anyone," Marik stated to back up Bakura. He wasn't going to do it either.

"Do you have.. _any idea _who this is? Do it or feel the pain on your own body," Max hissed at Bakura.

"Not going to happen. I don't bow down for _anyone_! Not even God himself, if there is a god, that is!"  
Bakura was getting angrier and angrier. First he should take orders from a fur ball, but now the orange ball wanted him to bow for a complete stranger?

"It's okay," the stranger said as he looked at Max. His deep voice echoed in the room.

"But he jus said that there is no god!" Max yelled. When he got no response, Max sniffed and jumped up the two stair threads to sit by the side of his master.

"May I introduce you to the almighty creator, the ruler of the seven worlds, and the master of all that is alive? You are now standing before the man, who decided to give you life. You are now looking at the Almighty God," Max said as he looked at the two small beings standing in front of them.

"You don't have to make it such a big deal," God said. "I think they know that I am real. I've seen the deeds they've done, and by the looks of it, they know that there is a God."

"It looks like, I owe the pharaoh 20 bugs," Marik stated. "Who would have known, that He was real?"

"He is not. This is not real, remember? There is no God," Bakura calmly said to convince him of his theory, even though he was having second thoughts about this. His dreams didn't usually involve talking cats and old men.

"You are probably tired from the journey. It is after all not every day you die, only to be rushed into another world. Even though time is short, and there are lots of things you need to know, I will inform your watchers of everything. I will trust them to inform you," God said as he stood up.

Max looked at him in disbelief. "You know the situation. You know, that we are short on time. We are doomed, and you know it!"

"Don't even try to argue with me. You know, who will win," God said as he walked slowly towards the door, where from they had entered. As he walked past Bakura, who was silently following him with his eyes, he whispered: "I thought, you knew."

The white rope floated slightly above the ground, when the old man walked down the aisle. He stopped in front of the door and raised both his arms, making all the light disappear. Now only a vague amount of light penetrated the large windows.

"Escort them to their rooms, and do it before the sun sets. We don't want to take any unnecessary risks," He said and quickly disappeared out of sight.

Marik looked at Bakura with questions printed in his face. He didn't ask anything, though. Bakura was breathing heavily with anger in his eyes. When met with that sight, Marik knew that it was best not to talk at all. He needed his space.

"As you will, my master."  
Max bowed his head towards the floor. "Get down from your high horse," he muttered under his breath so only Marik heard it. He had an exceptional hearing, where Bakura had much better eyesight that Marik would ever get. That's why they always worked so great together.

"Come with me to the second floor, where you will find your rooms for the night. In your room, your watchers will be waiting for you," Max said and the three of them continued back the same way they had entered.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it? I just wanted to say, that the passwords for the gates are actual quotes from the Bible.

"There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither bond nor free, there is neither male nor female; for ye are all one in Christ" - Galations 3:28  
"My punishment is greater than I can bear" - Genesis iv. 13.

Please leave a comment :)


End file.
